


Mistake on the Part of Nature di idiopathicsmile

by Code-Name_Black_Widow (LadyYunaRose)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyYunaRose/pseuds/Code-Name_Black_Widow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve nota lo sguardo tradito di Bucky e la confusione di Sam, poi segue lo sguardo di Sam verso la pila di frutta mezza mangiata nel bidone della spazzatura. Un’improvvisa comprensione gli appare in volto.</p>
<p> “Oh,” dice. “Bucky ha scoperto il fatto delle banane.”</p>
<p>La volta in cui viene compianta un’icona americana. Ma probabilmente non quella a cui state pensando voi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistake on the Part of Nature di idiopathicsmile

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mistake on the Part of Nature](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488142) by [idiopathicsmile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiopathicsmile/pseuds/idiopathicsmile). 



> Note dell’Autrice: Dunque, gyzym ha espresso il bisogno di vedere Steve e Bucky farsi una una ra-gione del fatto che l’America ha sostituito le banane Gros Michel con le Cavendish. Spero di non essere l’unica persona che ha risposto alla chiamata e che il fandom di Capitan America possa avere il suo distinto sottogenere di storie sulle banane.  
> Il titolo viene da “Sweet Talk, Sweet Talk” di The New Pornographers.

I ricordi di Bucky staranno anche ricordando, ma Sam è piuttosto sicuro che le “normali carinerie basilari” saranno l’ultima cosa a tornare, se mai torneranno. Ed è questo il motivo per cui non è del tutto sorpreso quando entra in cucina e Bucky risponde al suo allegro “Buongiorno, raggio di sole!” con:

“Cosa diavolo c’è che non va nelle tue banane?”

Per essere chiari, Sam è ancora, sapete, un po’ sorpreso. Ma dopo cinque settimane di situazioni simili, ha la presenza di spirito di dare un’occhiata in cucina prima di rispondere.

“Be’, innanzitutto, sembra che qualche maniaco le abbia morse tutte una per una prima di buttarle nell’immondizia.”

“Che cosa…” Steve incespica in cucina, strofinandosi gli occhi. I suoi capelli sono ridicoli. Il siero l’avrà anche reso immune al raffreddore o al ginocchio del corridore, ma non riesce a proteggerlo dall’effetto del cuscino sui suoi capelli. La cosa è un pochino confortante. Steve nota lo sguardo tradito di Bucky e la confusione di Sam, poi segue lo sguardo di Sam verso la pila di frutta mezza mangiata nel bidone della spazzatura. Un’improvvisa comprensione gli appare in volto. “Oh,” dice. “Bucky ha scoperto il fatto delle banane.”

“Ma cosa?” dice Sam.

Steve si limita a scuotere la testa e si unisce a Bucky a tavola. Si avvicina a lui, con fare cospiratorio. “È la cosa più strana al mondo, Buck,” sta dicendo. “Sono tutte così, non importa dove le com-pri. Tutti nel futuro si comportano come se è questo il sapore che dovrebbero avere.” Bucky fa una faccia disgustata. “Lo so,” dice Steve, e in un qualche modo la sua espressione contiene sdegno, empatia e un qualche tipo di strambo sollievo. “Lo so. Sei la prima persona che…” Sospira. “Pensavo di essere diventato pazzo…”

“Be’, non lo sei,” dice Bucky. “Sono… polpose. Farinose.”

“E insipide,” concorda Steve.

“Hanno un sapore di merda…”

Adesso stanno sorridendo, con la testa chinata, gli unici membri di un qualche piccolo club esclusivo. Super Soldati Contro le Banane Moderne.

“Uh,” dice Sam, e si girano a guardarlo, come se all’improvviso di fossero ricordati che c’era anche lui nella stanza. “Siete sicuri che questa cosa non sia, tipo, nostalgia? Una cosa tipo ‘quand’ero giovane io…’”

Bucky gli scocca un’occhiataccia che sembra molto, molto sproporzionata rispetto alla situazione.

“Non fa niente,” dice Steve. “lui non lo capisce. Nessuno lo capisce.” Il ‘nessuno tranne te’ è chiaro nella curva affettuosa del suo sorriso, nell’improvvisa scioltezza delle sue spalle, e si, Steve e Bucky stanno ufficialmente avendo un momento sulle banane. Va bene così, hanno avuto momenti su cose più strane prima. Non stanno proprio insieme, Sam ne è piuttosto sicuro, più che altro si guardano un sacco, sguardi di una brama segreta, o in situazioni come queste, con contatto visivo che è troppo significativo per essere solo le sette del mattino. Sam non fa domande. Hanno tempo per capirlo da soli.

Invece, afferra il suo telefono e fa una veloce ricerca su google: banane diverse passato presente. Scorre un po’ in giù, clicca su un articolo che sembra credibile e legge. “Oh,” dice. “Ragazzi. Ecco qui. Le banane con cui siete cresciuti voi sono una specie che si chiama Gros Michel, ma negli anni cinquanta un’epidemia delle banane le ha sterminate – perché a quanto pare ci sono le epidemie delle banane – e ora ne mangiamo una specie diversa.”

“E non potevano chiamarle in un modo diverso?” protesta Bucky.

“Tipo ‘frutto-bugia’,” dice Steve.

“Bacca bugiarda..”

Le banane non sono, né sono mai state bacche, ma sembra essere meglio lasciare stare. Sam scorre un pochino avanti. “Già, a quanto pare si possono ancora trovare le Gros Michel in Tailandia, ma non sono in vendita in America..”

“Aspetta!” dice Bucky, con gli occhi spalancati da una qualche epifania. Per un momento, sembra così onesto, quasi giovane. “E che dice delle caramelle alla banana?” Entrambi si girano a guardarlo. “Be’,” dice, “non è che l’epidemia ha colpito anche l’aroma alla banana..”

“Amico, non essere ottimista, tutto quello che ha sapore di banana ha un gusto orribile,” dice Sam in maniera assente, scorrendo giù. “È troppo dolce e non ha per niente il sapore delle bana..” all’improvviso si blocca. “Uh.”

Steve e Bucky si scambiano uno sguardo. Passa un momento. “Il distributore di benzina all’angolo della strada vende caramelle, vero?” dice Steve.

“Uh, si, credo di si,” dice Sam. Il distributore di benzina è all’angolo della strada, anche se l’angolo della strada è a cinque miglia di distanza, ma Steve è già fuori la porta. Super velocità e via dicendo.

Sam lancia uno sguardo verso il bidone della spazzatura. “Certo che ora non sono sicuro di cosa mangerò per colazione.” Dice.

Sta per lo più parlando da solo, ma dopo un momento Bucky risponde, “Davvero ti piace questo nuovo tipo?” Sam non capisce se c’è un’accusa nel suo tono o meno, ma annuisce. “Fa niente,” dice Bucky, “tu non conosci la differenza.” Questa la cosa più carina che gli abbia detto Bucky da quando si è trasferito a casa sua un mese e mezzo fa. “Scusa se ho rovinato tutte le tue stupide banane di merda,” aggiunge, il che diventa la seconda cosa più carina che gli ha detto. “Grazie per la ricerca, credo.”

“Hey, è a questo che servono gli amici,” dice Sam, aprendo il frigorifero. Bucky non dice niente, il che non è insolito. “O gli amici degli amici, va bene uguale.” Sam sa che Bucky ne sta passando molte, e non vuole che si senta forzato a fare l’amicone perché Bucky e Steve staranno a casa di Sam per un po’. Sam rispetta tutto questo. “Ti vanno delle fragole?” chiede.

“È solo che… lo fai dormire sul divano.” Dice Bucky.

Sam chiude la porta del frigo e si gira. “Cosa?” Vero, Steve dorme sul divano di Sam; la sera in cui hanno trovato Bucky, Steve aveva ceduto la camera per gli ospiti a Bucky senza pensarci due volte. Ma dire che era stato Sam a convincerlo è una follia.

“Tutte le notti,” dice Bucky. “Cos’è, avete litigato?” arriccia il labbro, amareggiato. “Lite domestica?”

“No,” dice Sam, lentamente. “Uh, tu lo sai che io e lui non stiamo insieme romanticamente? Tipo, per niente?”

Il modo in cui Bucky lo guarda risponde alla domanda. “Gli uomini possono stare con altri uomini ora,” dice, con un cenno di sfida con la mascella.

“Se lo vogliono, si…”

“Vive con te,” dice Bucky.

“Be’, anche tu,” gli fa notare Sam. Sciacqua le fragole e poggia la confezione sulla tavola. “Dico sul serio, amico, è questo che credi? Non hai mai pensato di parlarne con lui?”

Bucky aggrotta le sopracciglia. Non con lo sguardo da ‘arma vivente col lavaggio del cervello’ che Sam ricorda gli aveva gelato il sangue nelle vene oltre una pila di macerie fumanti. È uno sguardo del tutto diverso. “Ci sono un sacco di cose di cui io e Steve non parliamo,” dice piano.

“Forse dovreste parlarne,” suggerisce Sam. Sposta le fragole verso l’altro. “Prendine una, sono buone.” Bucky le guarda dubbioso, come se si aspettasse un altro prodotto civetta. “Le ho prese a quel mercato del contadino alla moda che c’è a Dupont Circle. Sono state coltivate dagli Amish, così è abbastanza vecchia scuola per te?”

Bucky prende una fragola e gliene da un morso cauto. Dopo un secondo annuisce. “Ok,” dice, a bocca piena. “Questa te la concedo, Wilson.”

“E poi,” dice Sam, “sai, per quel che vale. Steve non ha mai abbandonato tutto quello che stava fa-cendo per andarmi a comprare caramelle dal distributore di benzina come se fossi una moglie incinta con le voglie…”

“Chiudi il becco,” dice Bucky, prendendo un’altra fragola. “a te piacciono le banane stupide.” Ma qualcosa nel suo breve sorriso tremolante fa venire a Sam l’improvvisa voglia di scombinargli i capelli. Non lo fa, soprattutto perché Bucky potrebbe frantumargli il cranio con una mano sola.

“Smettila di mangiarti tutta la mia frutta, scroccone,” dice Sam, invece.

“Allora non metterla dove ci arrivo, idiota,” dice Bucky. Perciò Sam prende una sedia e si siedono entrambi per mangiare decisamente troppe fragole, ad aspettare che un eroe americano tornato dal regno dei morti porti loro delle caramelle al gusto di un frutto che di per sé è quasi morto. Non è come Sam aveva pensato di passare la mattina, ma si, poteva stare al gioco.

**Author's Note:**

> Note dell’Autrice: Se ho imparato qualcosa dallo scrivere questa fan fiction è che il fandom della Marvel è super super carino. Wow, ragazzi! Se ho imparato due cose dallo scrivere questa fan fiction è che il fandom della Marvel è super super carino E INOLTRE scientificamente parlando le banane sono bacche! Sono decisamente bacche. Sto tenendo la storia per com’è perché sembra una cosa che un personaggio senza una speciale conoscenza sulla botanica potrebbe sapere, perciò per essere chiari. Bacche.
> 
> Note della traduttrice: Mi trovate anche qui, sul mio tumblr in http://name-code-black-widow.tumblr.com/!


End file.
